


Wish I'd Met You Sooner

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, Tyrus Fanfic Contest, Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Two, Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Two: RoommatesMay 20th, 2019





	Wish I'd Met You Sooner

This would be the worst summer ever - Cyrus Goodman was sure of it. The moment he was told his roommate for all of summer during camp would be the scary TJ Kippen, he knew it. How else would it go? Cyrus was the quirky, closeted-gay misfit who had two best friends that were notoriously emotional and somewhat-trouble-making girls. He was the exact opposite of the intimidating, athletic, attractive jerk on the basketball team as captain who couldn't crack a smile unless it was a threatening smirk.

Or so he thought.

~

"Um... I was hoping I could sleep on that side." Cyrus' face was scrunched up in very obvious nerves as he watched the blonde athlete throw his backpack on one of the two beds. He flopped on the bed, sitting up against the backboard to face the brown-haired boy. He had his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, a smirk on his face.

"What's stopping you?" If Cyrus was drinking the water bottle he had packed, he would have spit it out just then. Instead, he blushed furiously and trudged over to the other bed. "You look familiar. Cyrus, right?" The boy whipped around to look at the athlete, who was still smirking at him.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" 

"We have..." TJ looked up and out to the left for a moment, before re-locking their gazes. "Three classes together. And I'm sure you know my name."

"Yeah, TJ." The chocolate-eyed boy had a slightly softer look on his face, and TJ was subtly biting his lip to hide a smile.

"So, uh, I hear you like dinosaurs...?"

~

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"The roommate you've barely told us about is, in fact, not a nice blonde guy - but TJ Kippen?!" Cyrus swallowed nervously at the girls.

"Uh, I mean, he is blonde and nice so..."

"Nice? Nice?! Did he brainwash you or something? TJ Kippen is not nice!"

"Buffy..."

"No, Cyrus! It's been two weeks, and he's already manipulated you into siding with him over your best friend! What'd he do, threaten you?"

"Buffy, will you please lower your-" The three were startled when the athlete himself opened the boy's door they were standing in front of.

"Oh, sorry! Cy, I was just going to look for you." Cyrus gave TJ a grateful and relieved look as his roommate moved out of the doorway so they could enter the room.

"You were?"

"Yeah. You left the camp's map here, and I know you always forget how to find the waterfall trail that our team is meeting at this morning." Andi and Buffy shared a look that neither boy noticed as the four sat on Cyrus' bed.

"Oh! Thanks, Teej." And there was that smile that made Cyrus' heart always thump drastically faster.

"Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of all those cute boys." He winked, knocking shoulders with the brown-haired boy laughing next to him. Buffy and Andi choked on air.

"The what? Cyrus! You- He knows?!"

"Did I not mention that? We came out to each other within the third night."

"No! Wait, 'we'?" TJ nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm gay too." Despite the jokes and playful banter between them about it, Cyrus still found it hard to believe the popular, handsome, athletic jerk (ex-jerk if he was around Cyrus) could possibly be attracted to boys. And that reminder didn't help his growing crush to the blonde he now called his friend, maybe even best friend. He wasn't even sure it was just a crush anymore. And, just maybe, he had a chance with him.

So, maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

~

TJ sat on his bed, reading a book to pass the time before going to bed, and waited for Cyrus to come back to the room. There was a optional activity that night, and him and the girls decided to go. Despite Cyrus' pleas, TJ didn't go - he didn't want to make the girls uncomfortable or take their time together away.

"Hey!" He was snapped out of his thought-clouded reading as the door opened and closed, Cyrus smiling brightly at TJ as he greeted him.

"Hey, how was the ping pong tournament?" He threw his backpack on the floor before coming to stand to the side of his friend's bed.

"Uh, I beat Buffy, so if someone breaks in and I'm murdered tonight, you'll know why." He joked, earning a laugh from the blonde, and squished himself between TJ and the edge of the twin bed. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." The athlete blushed, half expecting the boy to make fun of his childish choice like Reed and Lester always used to do.

"Oh!" Cyrus had reached over him a little now, easily flipping over to the cover and leaning into TJ as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing. "I love this series! This was my favorite book of them, too."

"Really?" TJ didn't dare look away from the book in his hands, for fear of how close their faces would be.

"Yeah." They soon fell into a silence as they read the book to themselves, with Cyrus testing the waters but putting his head on TJ's shoulder and the blonde reciprocating by placing a hand lightly on the other's.

And if Buffy and Andi had barged in the next morning, as the boys had overslept, and saw them in that exact position sleeping peacefully with the book tilted in TJ's hands, they didn't say anything.


End file.
